Fears of the Tipton
by WhiteIce
Summary: When Arwin's newest creation gets loose, a monster that can make your wildest fears come true, in the Tipton it wreaks havoc. But, in trying to stop this monster, the Tipton gang learn things about each other that they never knew.
1. Chapter 1

**WhiteIce here, and I hope you like the story. I don't own The Suite Life or Lilo and Stitch, because this story was created because of the Halloween ep of Lilo and Stitch. But no, that little cute blue monster will not be showing up in this story. **

Chapter 1: Oh, Great!

Arwin was sitting at his desk, looking over some papers. " I don't understand where I went wrong," he said, shaking his head, his eyes still scanning the sheets of paper. " I checked everything, and I made sure that all the formulas were right. How did I get something like this?" He looked over at a cage placed in the middle of his lab.

In the cage was the single most disgusting creature he had ever seen in his life. It had brown, slippery skin, like a frog, large pimples, red hair and eyes, and a long tounge that could stretch for miles. But ugliness was the least of the his worries. His new creation's power was much more frightning, much more. He had just discovered a few moments ago what the creature could do. It could represent anyone's worst fear. He had discovered that when it had suddenly transformed into his mother. He had but on earmuffs and sunglasses, to block out his mother.

This is what you get, he thought to himself. You put a few chemicals in the oven, trying to make a new basketball for Zack and Cody, and instead you get something out of a living horror movie. Ugh, why do you even bother?

However, unseen to Arwin, the creature sliently transformed into a tick, and crept out of cage. If anyone had seen it, and had had a microscope at that time, they would have been able to see the tick grin evilily. It escaped into the air vents and crept toward freedom, snickering. It was going to have some fun with this place before it went to the outside world, the tick thought. He was going to see exactly how powerful he was.

That's when Arwin turned around, saying, in a loud voice,"Okay, now, what am I going to do with y- He looked at the empty caged and let out a whimper. "Oh, mommy."

Meanwhile, the tick was crawling through the air vents, looking for some people to scare, when all of a sudden, he heard voices. He looked out and saw two people a small boy and a teenage girl. They were talking to one another, and in a second, he sensed their fears. He grinned, and in a split second, decided to do the boy's first, it would be more interesting.

Meanwhile, Maddie was convincing Zack that if he asked her out one more time, she would whap him over the head with a candy bar, when she noticed something. "Um, Zack, why are the air vents dripping water?

**Sorry that it was a short chapter, but I kind of rushing. The next will be really good. By the way, if you're going to review, try and guess what is Zack's fear and why it is his greatest one?**


	2. Chapter 2: Waters Of Trouble

**Hey, guys, I'm back! Once again, I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or Lilo and Stitch. Okay, on with the story.**

Chapter 2: The Waters of Trouble

"What do you mean, the air vents are dripping water?" Zack asked, looking around to see the air vents turning into little waterfalls, with all the water rushing out of them. Pretty soon, the water would be up to their ankles.

"If this is one of your tricks, you are in so much trouble." Maddie shouted above the rushing water. How dare he ruin her brand new jeans! But then she saw the look on Zack's face as he stared at the air vents. In that moment she knew it couldn't be one of his jokes. His face had turned pale, his hands were clenched in balls, and, was he shaking? He wouldn't have acted that surprised if he had messed around with the air vents earlier that day.

All over the room, people were splashing out of the lobby. Zack and Maddie began to go too, but they heard someone screaming. It sounded oddly familiar.

"Oh, great, I'll bet London's in here somewhere," Maddie said, rolling her eyes, "why does she always have to pick the worst moment to need resucing? Well, it could be worse." At that moment a huge rush of water came pouring out into the lobby, and came to the two kids waists. With the way it was raising, it would be over their heads soon.

Zack looked at Maddie, with an annoyed and scared expression on his face he said, "Do me a favor, and don't ever say that again." That's when he heard the scream again, and began ploding over to where it came from.

"Okay, Maddie, I think I see London, she's underwater by now and her scarf got cought on a chair. She can't pull the scarf off, she's stuck. You go down and try to move the chair to the surface, and I'll try to get the scarf from her body. Maddie? Oh no." As Zack looked around, he relized that Maddie was gone. She must have gotten pulled underwater. She never would have deserted London and him. How was he supposed to get them? He was treading water by now and he couldn't pull two 16 year girls up and out of a room. All of a sudden, an image flashed in his mind.

_Flashback_

_He was at the lake, only 11 years old, one year before he had moved to the Tipton. He was splashing in the water when he noticed something strange. Cody wasn't there. He couldn't have left or anything, they never left each others side at that age._

_"Cody, buddy?" The words sounded like they weren't his, they sounded high pitched and squeaky. That's when he spotted something, huge and pale on the bottem of the lake. "Cody!"_

_He ran over to his mom, who was reading a book on a towel and manged to explain everything to her. He could hardly mange to make complete sentences and had lake water running down his face, or was that tears? Once she had heard everything, she told him to wait on the shore and dove into the lake. Zack watched for several minutes, but she didn't come up. Finally, he ran over to a lifeguard and asked for help. The lifeguard ran into the lake and came up with his mom and Cody. He had explained to Zack that most people dove down to the bottem of the lake, not noticing the huge rock that they usually hit their heads on. It was what had knocked them out. _

_Zack had to go to the hospital with mom and Cody, and make sure that they were okay. They turned out to be fine, but had to stay for 2 days to be checked-up on yet. He never left their side, he spent all day with them and at night slept on the couch in Cody's room. He had never been more terrified in his life. He had almost lost his family, and decided to make sure that he would never let it happen again._

_End of Flashback_

Zack was awoken from his dream-like trance by rushing water. He looked down and saw London struggling to raise to the surface, in her eyes there was a caged look. He took a deep breath and dove under.

_Come on, Zack_, he thought to himself, getting closer and closer to London. If you leave her, no one else will save her. He finally reached her, and began to untwist her tangled scarf from the chair. He sliently cheered as the scarf became loose and fell in his hands. He gestured London to follow him to the surface, but her attention was diverted. He saw her looking at something in the distance. Then she took off, swimming frantically.

He followed her, wondering what she cared about more than air at this moment. His own lungs felt like they were going to burst. That's when he saw London going up, breaking the surface of the water, with something in her arms.

Again, he trailed after her, getting closer and closer to the surface, until he finally came up, breathing in mouthfuls of air, and bonking his head on the ceiling. The ceiling? Uh-oh. He looked around and saw that the water was just a couple of inches from the ceiling. In other words, he was in big trouble.

"Zack, help me!" He looked over and saw that London was tugging at one of the air vents' covers. He came closer and saw what she had been so eager to get at a few moments before. It was Maddie.

It still looked like Maddie, even though she was messed up from whatever had happened to her underwater. Her ponytail had come undone, sweeping the hair over her head, one of her shoes was halfway off her foot, and her jeans were torn in the knees. She was breathing heavily, but it didn't look like she was concensis.

Zack looked at London, who was still tugging at the cover of the air vent, and it finally popped open. She pushed the unconscientious Maddie inside, then grabbed Zack and yanked him into the air vent. She finally pulled herself in too. "Come on!" She shouted, and began to crawl down the air vent, pulling Maddie along with her. Zack followed, but then noticed something odd.

"Why isn't this air vent full of water? Just a couple of minuties ago, it was helping making the lobby into a lake." Zack pushed his watery bangs out of his eyes.

"I don't know. That is kind of weird. It's like the air vents dumped water into the lobby and then left. I don't get it."

"London, you never get anything."

"Excuse me!"

At that moment Maddie woke up, breaking up the heated conversation between Zack and London. She was coughing and spluttering, and gasing for breath. She looked around sliver walls of the air vents and looked at London and Zack, both dripping with water.

"So, what I'd miss?"

**Well, I hoped you liked it, and I think I'm going to try Maddie's fear next, but then again I might not. By the way, I want to post a Hannah Montana story somewhere, and I don't know where to go, in your reviews, do you think you could tell me? REVIEW! Don't be afraid to speak your mind!**


	3. Chapter 3: Reunited

**You know the drill, I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, or Lilo and Stitch The Series**

Chapter 3- Reunited and

"So you got knocked out by a table?" Zack asked he shook his hair to get all the water out of it. He was in London's suite, drying himself off with towels. London had lead Maddie and him into her suite via air vent, and they were sitting on her couch, replaying the events of the last half hour.

"Yep," Maddie replied, also shaking her hair out. "I was swimming towards London, when all of a sudden, it came striaght at me, like a gust of water had blown it towards me."

"Creepy. Maybe someone has it in for the Tipton," said London, "what about Ilsa? She never got over her grudge for me being in love with Todd."

"Maybe, but I'm not sure that Ilsa would be able to do that. You would have to have inside information about the hotel to control the water pumps to flood the lobby, and that information is heavily guarded. Belivie me, I've already tried to get it." Zack stated, trying to sound like an expert.

"You did WHAT?" Maddie and London said in unison.

"Uh- never mind. Anyway, Ilsa could never do this."

"Another odd thing is that only the lobby was flooded, not the whole hotel. If the water was pouring out of the air vents, why wouldn't it flood the rest of the rooms?" Maddie pointed out.

"Okay, there is only one logical explanation for this. A group of furious ghosts have decided to make the hotel their poteral to the human world!" Zack looked at his two friends, raising his fingers and moving them up and down in a creepy gesture.

"You call that logical?" Maddie shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Well, do you have any other logical explanation?"

"Okay, I'm going with ghosts on this one."

"London!"

"Well, sorry, but his explanation make more sense."

"He's saying that ghosts have taken over the hotel! You call that logical!"

" Well, in this case..., yep."

"I give up."

All of a sudden the door opened, cutting off the kids' heated argument. Carrie came rushing in, and hugged Zack tightly.

"Mom!"

"I thought you had drowned! Don't you ever do that again!"

"Go down to the lobby?"

"Okay, so it wasn't your fault." She spied Maddie and London sitting on the couch, watching them. "And you saved him!"

"Actully," Maddie said, "he saved us."

"Well," London cut in, "he saved me, and I saved Maddie. Yay Moi!" She clapped her hands delightedly.

"Do you guys know what happened?" Carrie asked, looking at the two wet girls.

"No, it's really weird how the lobby just starts to flood, and nobody knows why." Maddie said, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, not ever Moseby knows." Carrie said. "Maybe you two should come to my suite. If someone is trying to destroy the Tipton by flooding, they may do London's suite next. After all, it is the biggest in the hotel."

At the mention of someone flooding London's suite, everyone pratically tore out of there. They ran into Cody and Moseby, who were in the hallway, waiting for them.

"Oh, thank godness!" Moseby said, seeing London. "I thought you would have been fish bait by now. I would never forgive myself if I let you drown, and neither would your father."

London smiled shyly, glad that someone was worried about her. But, her attention was soon diverted as she saw something out of the conor of her eye. She couldn't see exactly what it was, but it looked large, _very_ large.

"Uh oh."

**Okay, Maddie's fear is next! To answer your question, I'm not sure if this story is going to have ZackMaddie. I was planning on it, but now I'm not so sure.**

**Thank you for telling me where to post my Hannah Montana story. It'll probably come out in a couple days, look for it, it's called Shadow of Hannah. Anyway, until next time, WhiteIce.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Spider of Sorrow

**How many more times do I have to say this? I do not own the The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or Lilo and Stitch the Series. Okay, now for the next chap.**

Chapter 4- Chamber of Spiders

Maddie saw London twisting around to catch a glance of something, or someone. Then, as if almost spellbound, London cautiously crept toward the object.

All of a sudden, Maddie felt a sudden rush of fear sweep over her, like an ocean wave. She didn't know who, or what was hidden in the shadows, but she knew one thing. It wasn't friendly.

"London, don't go over there!"

But it was too late, London was being pulled into the shadows, like something had all of a sudden grabbed her.

By now, everyone had noticed that London was acting strangely. They ran toward her, but almost instantly backed away. A huge spider crept slowly out of the shadows, with London on its back.

The way the spider looked was oddly familiar to Maddie. Almost like.. No, it couldn't be. But yet, it looked like the same spider she had seen on that faithful day 10 years ago.

_Flashback_

_6 year-old Maddie Fitzpatrick was moving uncomfortably in her new bed. She hated moving from California to Boston for her father's new job. But, he had said that this was going to be his big break. Maddie would do almost anything to help her father to achieve his dream. That's when she felt something move in her bed. Was it her little 4 year-old sister, Chelesa, wanting to sleep with her again? With a sigh, Maddie pulled back her cover, and screamed._

_There, right next to her in the middle of her rose colored bedsheets, was a humongous spider. It was about as big as her thigh, and had deep, intense black eyes. There were markings, red circles, a single one wrapped around each of its legs._

_"Mommy! Mommy! Help me!"_

_"Maddie, sweetie, what is i- Oh my gosh! Get out of there quick baby! Come here!"_

_Maddie's mom had wrapped her arms around Maddie and took her into the kitchen, sitting her on a chair. "Stay there baby."_

_The next thing Maddie knew, her mom was dragging her father out of bed, and into Maddie's room. _

_"What do you intend to do about this?" Maddie's mom roared at her father. "I will not have my daughter living in a farm."_

_"I'm trying!" Her father had roared back, sounding close to completely losing his head. "I'm trying to support us, but it isn't easy you know! Maybe if you helped out more..."_

_"Do not talk to me about not helping! I am raising 6 kids, you think that isn't helping!"_

_By this time, Maddie brothers and sisters had come out of their bedrooms and stared at her with furious looks on their faces._

_"Nice going, Maddie, they're fighting. They never fight! Something must be really wrong! Why are you such a pain?" This comment came from Maddie's roomate and older sister, Nicole, who was not a happy camper, haven been woken up by her parents screaming 5 inches from her bed._

_Maddie felt the tears well up in her eyes again, and she felt like she wanted to just cry and never stop. From that day on, whenever she heard her parnets fight or saw a spider, she always remebered that she was the cause of her parent's troubles. It was all her fault. She had started her parents' first fight. She had ruined her family. All her fault, all her fault, all her fault..._

_End of flashback_

Maddie was fighting off tears as she looked at spider. If it was the same one, it had had some changes. It was now even huger than it was before, if that was possible. It looked to the height and width of about three of her. The markings had become an even darker red, the only thing that hadn't changed were the eyes, black and harsh, looking as though the spider wanted nothing more than to make a tasty meal out of her.

"Maddie!"

Maddie wiped her tears in time to see the spider grab London by the leg with its pinchers and dangle her 7 feet from the floor. London was fighting back, punching and kicking the pinchers with fierceness that Maddie never knew she had. Finally, the spider flung London into a door and picked up Zack instead, who was dashing foward to help London.

That's when Maddie lost it. Nobody, NOBODY hurted her friends, especally a small 13 year old boy who was just trying to help. She picked up a piece of wood that had fallen from a door when London had rocketed into it. Flinging it at the spider, Maddie hit the menace on the pinchers, and it dropped Zack so suddenly, it came as a surprise to everybody.

Maddie took a larger piece of wood and advanced toward the spider, who was standing motionless in front of Zack, who Maddie strongly suspected was in too much pain to move. Keeping one eye on the spider, she picked up Zack and moved him off onto the side of the small hallway. He didn't look too good, his head was hanging to the side and Maddie saw a cut on his right leg. Suddenly, Zack shook his head, as if to clear the pain and screamed "Maddie, look out!"

Suddenly, Maddie found herself being picked up by the huge pinchers and being swung around in the air. At first she tried to hit the pinchers like London had, but failed, hitting only air. Concentrate, Maddie, concentrate, she thought to herself. She looked around her and saw what she could hit. She drew back her arm, and waited for the right moment. She only had one shot. Then, she threw the wood she was still clinging to right into the spider's leg. She heard an inhuman cry of pain, and then she felt herself being dropped. She felt a horrible pain in her head, and then everything went black.

**Okay, what do you guys think of that? Tell me if you totally hate it, or totally like it? By the way, my new story, Shadow of Hannah, is in the Hannah Montana section. Look for it! Sorry if I haven't updated in a while, I'll try not to let that happen again. Until the next chapter, WhiteIce**


	5. Chapter 5: Clone Trouble

**Chapter 5- Clone Trouble **

**I don't own the The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or Lilo and Stitch The Sereis. By the way, Smiles4Ever, you might want to skip the first 2 paragraphs because the spider's in them. Just warning you.**

London paled as the spider advanced upon her. It swung a large, vicious pincher at her and hissed. Remebering her martail arts skills, London manged to par the pincher and summersault under a few of the legs, until she was directly under the underbelly. She then saw the piece of wood that Maddie had droped earlier. She dived for it and gripped it between her hands tightly, as though that would take away her fear.

"Okay," she said a confident voice that had a slight quiver to it. "I'm about to show you what happens when you mess with the MY hotel and MY friends. With that she jabbed the underbelly with the wood. It didn't go through the skin, but it seemed to startle the spider enough so that she and her friends could run into the elevator and close the doors.

She turned to Moseby, who was putting the unconscious Maddie on the floor. "Well, I never what to do that again."

"Ditto." Cody was panting heavily. He was slouched over, head in his hands. He looked really scared. His sweater vest was torn in five places and his hair was sticking out all over the place.

"Well, let's go over what's happened here. First the lobby was flooded, then a giant spider was unleashed in the hallway. I think we can definitely cross out pranks and vandalism." Zack said, pressing the 23rd floor button and the elevator started to move.

"He's right," Carey agreed, nodding her head. "Not even Ilsa would try and do this."

Suddenly, the elveator stopped and the doors opened. But it wasn't the 23rd floor, instead, it was between floors. There were beams and rope wire sticking out all over the place. London looked up and saw something that made her heart stop. It looked like... But wait, she was unconscious, right next to London.

"Maddie?" London managed to croak out.

But it didn't look like Maddie. This Maddie was dressed in a black tank top, black jeans and boots. Streaks of black pierced her sunny blond hair. Her hands, which were decorated with black bracelets and nail polish, were placed on her hips. She was snarling.

As London brushed back a strand of black hair that was in her eyes,she was surprised that her hand was trembling. Why was she so scared? It was just the candy counter girl.

Just then, clone Maddie began to flip and summersalt her way across the bars and ropes. 'Okaaaaaaaaay, maybe that **isn't **just the candycounter girl.'

"So you finally noticed," the dark Maddie said out loud.

'Wait a minute, she can read thoughts?'

"Yep."

'Well then, what are you doing here?' As London was communicating with the clone Maddie, everyone in the elevator was looking at her. They all had expressions that she usually regarded everyone else with. The look that said, "You're insane."

Just then, the dark Maddie reached the elevator. "You are so pathetic. I've attacked 2 of your friends today and you STILL don't know what I am? No wonder nobody thinks you have any brains."

London flet her painc rising, but also something else, something that she had never hoped to feel. Sadness. Well, wasn't that why she had blocked everybody from entering her world for so long, so she wouldn't get hurt?

"Well, I might as well tell you, but I don't think you would have the brains to understand. I am your worst fear."

This time London spoke out loud. "But my worst fear isn't spiders and water. "And," she said with the small laugh she usually did while she was criticizing someone, "it sure isn't Maddie!"

The clone rolled her eyes and sighed, like she was dealing with an incompetent 3 year old. "Water was Zack's worst fear and spiders was Maddie's. But this IS your real fear. Your fear of being hurt by someone that you care about and you thought cares about you."

Suddenly, the real Maddie woke up just as the dark Maddie grabbed London as threw her out of the elevator.

"London!"

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, but you'll have to wait 'till the next chap to what happens to London. That's the bad news, the good news is I just figured out how I'm going to finsh the story! Anyway, Smiles4Ever, sorry that I creeped you out, and Cody wasn't in the story until the 3rd chapter. UPDATE! **

**_-WhiteIce_**


	6. Chapter 6: An Army Joined

**I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and Lilo and Stitch The Series**

Chapter 6- An Army Joined

"London!" Maddie screamed as she watched her friend fall down, down into the mass of ropes. "No!"

She grabbed her friends hand, just in time, but it was slipping away from hers.

"Maddie!" London screamed, tears running down her face, "don't let go!"

But then a black boot crammed into the girl's grip and they let go.

"London! NOOO!"

The real Maddie then turned to the dark clone and said, in a dangerously low voice, "You are going to pay for this."

"Oh, yeah," the clone replied sarcastically, shaking her mass of blond black hair. "You and what army?"

But it was just then that she saw everyone in the elevator getting ready to fight. The twins were standing shoulder to shouler, working as a pair. Their mother and the manager were behind them, ready to protect them. Maddie was clenching her fists, in front of the whole group. She then let out a huge scream, and dove at the clone, who barely managed to duck the punch that came from the angered candy girl. She fell out of the elevator in an attempt to get away from the real Maddie.

The clone grabbed onto a beam that was close to the elevator, but just as she had steadied herself, she was met with blows from the twins. They were acting on their telapathy, knowing which move and where the other was going to hit. Maddie had swung from rope to rope and was on a beam behind the clone. She kicked her from behind and the clone fell into the arms of the manager, who was also getting in on the action. London had been like a daughter to him, no, she _had _been a daughter to him, and then some mutated freak just decided to take her away from him? She was going to pay.

The clone easily saw that she was losing. They were beating her. There was only one way to stop them. She took a deep breath and, with what little strength she had left, she transformed.

Mr. Moseby was about to attack again, when all of a sudden he saw, in front of him, a huge multitude of Zack and Codys. They were all grinning evilly. He stumbled backwards into the elevator.

The group of twins smiled, and noticed the dorky twin staring at them, they knew what had to be done, with a flash, they joined into one animal.

"Moseby?" Cody, who had been talking with Zack and Maddie about how to corner the clone, noticed the manager falling into the elevator. He turned to where Moseby's eyes were transfixed, and let out a huge scream.

There, right in front of him, was a huge werewolf. He remebered watching a movie involving a werewolf, and he couldn't go to sleep for a month. As the werewolf advanced on him, Cody began to stumble backward into the elevator, but then, got his courage. 'It was only a movie.' He reminded himself. 'You can't go on like this, living in your fears. Show some courage.'

With that, he grabbed a rope and swung above the werewolf, hanging there. His plan was to drop down and knock out the werewolf. But, quick as a flash, the werewolf leaped onto a beam facing the rope, and bit into the rope.

Cody felt the rope snap and heard his friends screams. He felt himself falling into nothing, he heard himself screaming. He felt someone grabbing his collor and he heard a voice saying, "Need a hand?"

**Another cliffy! Well, first of all, thanks to all those who are reviewing, keep doing that! Only a few more chapters to go! Check out my other story, 'A Shadow of Hannah' in the Hannah Montana section. And, graygrayskies, as much as I'm glad that you like the story, check the guidelines, I don't think you're allowed to write a story like this one.**


	7. Chapter 7: Elevator Terror

**I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or Lilo and Stitch The Series.**

Chapter 7- Elevator Terror

Cody looked up and saw London, holding the collar of his shirt a death grip. "Thanks," he managed to say. "How did you survive that drop?"

"Simple," London answered, swinging them over to a beam, "I found a rope and held on. Then I heard a bunch of screaming. What's going on up there?"

"Everyone thinks you're dead," Cody said, climbing a beam, trying to get to the top of the elevator shaft, as London followed him. "When we saw you fall, we all kind of lost it and started to fight the dark Maddie. We were winning. But whenever we tried to fight, our worst fears kept coming to life. We really need your help."

Hearing this, London started to climb a little faster, and pretty soon they were halfway up the shaft. Suddenly, the screams up ahead were cut off, and there was dead silence. 'Are we too late?' London wondered, and began to hurry, frantically climbing from beam to beam. When she got to the top of the shaft, she gasped.

Everyone was lying in the elevator, exhausted from fighting their hearts out. But their mouths opened in slient screams, because above them, stood a huge monster. London gasped, she had never seen anything like it. Its hair was a wrinkled bunch of red fur, matching its eyes. The skin resembled a frog's, and a tounge that was hanging out of it's mouth stupidly. What was worse, it was about 10 feet tall. ' This must be the monster when it's not transforming into other people's fears.' London realized.

"Hey, London, what's wrong? Oh.." Cody's mouth fell open as he pulled himself up along side London, and looked at the drooling menace.

The monster's gaze was shifted from the elevator to the two small kids hanging from the beam. It raised its hand as it looked at them, and then started to bring it down.

"Move!" Cody screamed, taking London and pulling her away from the bar. They landed on another beam only a few feet down.

"Any plans?" London screamed to Cody as they rolled from beam to beam.

"None, what about you?" He screamed back, trying to steady himself as he swung on a huge wire rope.

"Have you forgotten the order of things? You're the smart one, I'm the dumb one!"

"Yeah, well, dodging a huge beast isn't the order of things either!"

Just then, London saw a small space between the bars. She manged to squeeze herself between them, and tried to get Cody's attention. When he finally realized that London had found a hiding space, he barely manged to drag himself over to her. London pulled him in and they both held their breath.

The monster, seeing that it's prey was gone, began to rip the whole elevator shaft apart. Ropes and beams began falling into the dark abyss towards the bottem of the shaft. Finally, the monster spotted London and Cody, and began to cross a bar to get to where they were.

"Don't worry." Cody whispered to London, "the monster won't be able to get over here."

Something strange seemed to be happening though. With every step the monster took, it got smaller. Soon enough, it was tiny enough to fit into the hiding spot. London felt a small pain in her side and looked over to see Cody elbowing her.

"I've got an idea," he wisphered to her, eyeing the green menace, "just do what I say and everything will be fine."

As the beast got closer and closer, London started to move to the entrance of the corner of bars. So when the monster got close enough, one of London's feet sprung out and hit him in the shins. The monster, losing it's balance, fell over. It managed to grab onto London's hand, and was about to pull it down with her, when Cody grabed her and the waist and pulled. He mangaed to get her out of the shape shifter's grip. London winced as she heard a terrible scream come from the monster as it fell, and then a horrible thump.

No one spoke, until, from up above, Zack called out, "Is it gone?"

**Well, after this, there's only one or two more chapters. Thank you to everybody who reviewed, and, I'll be coming out with another story in a few days. **

_-WhiteIce_


	8. Chapter 8: The End

**Okay, so basically this is going to be a very short chapter, just the ending, there's really nothing more to write. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! Finally, I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, or Lilo and Stitch the Series.**

Chapter 8- The End

"Um, guys, are you sure this is okay?"

"It's _fine_, Harmony, whould you just relax!"

"But Grandma Maddie said that it was dangerous to come to this shaft. She said that something bad had happened in this elevator a long time ago."

"Oh, everyone says that. It's Halloween, lighten up. When are you going to learn to have fun?"

"Hey, guys, shut up and look." A teenage girl with black hair that hung down to her waist and tan skin pointed to a beam.

"What is that?"

"Whatever it is, it's sure ugly."

"Maybe it's a bug."

"Oh, sure. Bugs have red hair, and _eyes_?

"Maybe we should get out of here." A young boy, who looked around the age of 13 said. He had a nervous look that could barely be seen under his mass of blond hair.

"Ah, come on, it's not hurting anybody, is it? Let's get closer." Another teenage spoke, sweeping her blond hair out of her face.

"Jeez, and _I _thought you were afraid of being here, Harmony." A boy, who looked the exact same as the one who had just spoke before the girl, rolled his eyes.

Just then, the red eyed creature began to move toward them. As it got closer, they all seemed to get more nervous, although nobody knew why. Finally, when it was only a foot away from them, the black haired girl cried out, "Let's get out of here!"

As they all fled for the elevator, Harmony looked back at the creature. Was _this _the reason that everyone said to keep out of the elevator shaft? Nah, what damage could a little bug like _that_ cause? It was harmless.

The creature just sat there, grinning.


End file.
